1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser light source apparatus which outputs line beams of converted light such as one-dimensional multi-transversal mode beam obtained by wavelength conversion in intra-cavity, and to an image generating apparatus utilizing such laser light source apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various optical apparatus such as projectors and laser printers using laser light sources, it is preferable that the optical apparatus include a small laser light source that only consumes small power and generates a stable output. In a laser light source apparatus having a resonator structure with a wavelength conversion element such as a nonlinear optical crystal and having a function for converting a fundamental wave into some wave such as a higher harmonic wave, there is disclosed a laser light source apparatus including a reflector in a resonator so as to reduce the size of the laser light source apparatus while still securing a predetermined resonator length inside of the apparatus. Further, there is also disclosed an apparatus including a reflector capable of effectively having a curvature so as to achieve high conversion efficiency by reducing a mode diameter in a wavelength conversion element to increase power density of a fundamental wave.
Unexamined Published Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-66818 discloses a laser light source apparatus capable of outputting waves that are converted into a line beam (e.g., elliptic) form using one-dimensional multi-transversal mode pumping light generated from an array laser diode to eliminate non-uniform illumination due to interference when a solid-state laser utilizes a laser diode as a pumping light source.